


The Realm of Fiction

by SinfulAqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sucked into a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAqua/pseuds/SinfulAqua
Summary: Before, all Aqua had to worry about was classes, figure skating practices, and dealing with her overbearing foster father. Now she has to deal with being within the world of her favorite fictional series and managing to find a way out of there.There's no way she could rewrite the story, right? Or is there?





	The Realm of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, I'm starting a thing again! Don't expect like. . . frequent updates? I'm writing this as I think of ideas for it, which mostly started with the 'what if KH was a novel series?' and it just sort of spiraled from there. Hope y'all do enjoy at least this first chapter/preview of what I've got started up though!
> 
> Oh, and in case any of y'all are wondering, the BBS novel is based around the beta trailer of BBS, so I got to play around with canon that way xD

“ _See for yourself-all the powers of hell!_ ”

Aqua couldn’t keep herself from reading that line aloud, turning the page for what was possibly the millionth time. She brushed her thumb against the corner of the page, smoothing out an old crease from when she used to dogear everything to keep her place as she read. Yes, she had read this book countless times before, but she couldn’t keep herself from reading it again.

She felt like she was thirteen again as she read Maleficent’s transformation into the dragon, hoping that Terra was strong enough to go against the mistress of all evil. Of course by now she knew that he was, she knew that he would take Earthshaker and defeat her. The fight scene was still a tense read though, and even now she found herself worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as it reached one of the tenser portions.

She was maybe sentences away from reading how Terra would use his shotlock to deal the finishing blow to the villain when her phone suddenly began to ring. She could only sigh, grabbing an index card to mark her place in the book before reaching for her phone.

She shouldn’t have been glad that the name read _Fang_ instead of _Eraqus_ like she had been thinking, but she didn’t want to deal with talking to her foster father and was more than happy to talk with her friend about whatever drama might be happening at whatever party she was attending.

“Hello?”

“ _Aqua, I thought you weren’t going to pick up for a second there! What, did you get lost in one of the many projects you’ve got for. . . What was it again? That thing with the stars and all?_ ”

“Um, astronomy? And no, I did not get lost in any of my projects, and I only have one for astronomy. I did get it lost in a book though.”

Fang laughed on the other end, and Aqua knew that if they could do video calls, her friend would be shaking her head, her mane of hair just going everywhere.

 _“Which one was it this time? The first one? Or, no, no, hang on, I got it._ ” There was a pause, as if Fang was actually having to try and think of the title. “Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep _, yeah? The one with Terra in it. How far did you get before I called? Did bad boy Vanitas show up at all?_ ”

Aqua rolled her eyes, almost half tempted to open up the book. “No, Fang, Vanitas hasn’t shown up yet. He won’t show up for another three chapters, when Ventus has to face him at the request of his former master! Which was, to my belief, a fight that he _should_ have won! Vanitas was just playing dirty and being a bully. I swear, if I met a guy like him in real life, I would want to knock him down a few pegs.”

“ _Uh huh. Listen, I’m calling ‘cause I sort of locked myself out of my apartment. Could you be an absolute doll and come out here to help me? I’ve got something that might make your night!_ ”

She really didn’t care what her friend had that could ‘make her night’ but she was also the only one (outside of Vanille and Lightning) that had a spare key for Fang’s place. “Alright, I’ll be out in just a second.”

“ _You’re a lifesaver, Aqua!_ ”

The line went dead then, and Aqua could only wonder about what Fang could have done if she didn’t answer. Probably throws rocks at the window, or just walk right up to the door and knock on it rapidly and scare the living daylights out of her.

Well, no time to dwell on that now, she had a friend to help.

***

Aqua was outside and by Fang’s car once she had thrown on a sweater and some shoes, the key to her friend’s apartment nearly dropping from her hand when the other showed just _what_ she claimed was going to make her night.

“No way.”

“Yep.”

“No _way_.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Fang, oh my god!”

Aqua was lunging for the object in a flash, effortlessly trading it for the key. She held the item close to her chest before looking down at it again, a bright grin threatening to split her cheeks.

“This is _Terra’s mark_ ! The symbol that he and Ventus wear on their clothing, the thing that people call a-a mark of mastery! Or, you know, at least the mark of a keyblade’s chosen. I _knew_ that they were making charms and necklaces of it, but I didn’t once _imagine_ having one myself! Where did you find this?”

Fang wrapped her arm around Aqua, beginning to walk the both of them back to the apartment building. “Eh, found it in a shop at the mall. I did ask if they had one in a more gold color, since I know that Terra is your favorite in the whole series. Sadly, they only had silver like Ven’s, and the only keychain things they had were the gears from Vanitas’s keyblade. I might’ve bought that one for myself unless you want it.”

Aqua cringed, laughing at her suggestion. “No way, Fang, you can keep that creep’s symbol. And I still like Ventus, so having this be his color is completely fine.” She moved to put the necklace on, looking up at Fang with that grin still on her face.

“Yeah, it looks good on ya. I'm glad I picked it up then.” She laughed as they reached her door, allowing Aqua to extract herself from her friend’s embrace. “Told ya it would make your night. Now go on, get back to your book. And call me when Vanitas shows up!”

“As if, I _know_ you have a morning shift to get up for. Besides, I should get some rest myself. I have to tutor some of the freshmen at the library in the afternoon, and then I've got to go and print out those flyers for the theatre department's upcoming musical, and-"

Fang cut her off before she could continue to ramble on and on, pressing her finger to her forehead.

“Aqua. Sleep. And for the love of everything, do _not_ stress out and hate yourself if you wake up with only ten minutes to spare, please?” Fang sighed, giving her a bit of a smile. “You've been working yourself to the bone again. Look, call me if you need an all nighter for yourself soon. I'll get those fruity drinks you like and some of the shittiest horror movies I can find. Maybe Vanille can drop off some chick flicks, I dunno.”

Aqua could only smile and nod in response. She had been working herself to the bone again, that was true, but she had to do perfect with everything. An all nighter with alcohol and movies shouldn't be appealing to her. In fact, her father would find it appalling that she even _dared_ pull an all nighter.

But this was her life now. She could do whatever she wanted.

“If you don't work on. . . I guess Saturday, we could pull an all nighter on Friday?” she suggested, the look on her face implying that she was going to expect a no from her friend.

Instead Fang was grinning, finally opening her apartment door. “I’ll see ya Friday night then.”

“Yeah, see you then.” Fang had already shut the door by the time that Aqua spoke up, leaving her alone. She turned to walk back up to her own apartment, a hand reaching up to clutch at her new necklace, a shy smile on her face.

“Things are looking up, I guess.”

***

Things were _not_ looking up, Aqua had decided.

Yes, the things she had planned to do today went just fine, but then it was dropped on her that one of her finals got moved to the next day, and even though she was studying that still left her feeling some whiplash. On top of that, her shift at the campus library ended up being cut short because someone decided to pull the fire alarm like an idiot just to see what would happen. She had gone back in after to help with anything that might have gotten messed up, but one of her professors turned her away because, surprise surprise, she now had a class being canceled for the day and wasn't able to hand in a paper until the next time it would take place.

Maybe she could revise her paper then and double check her sources?

It all came to a head though when Eraqus called her, bombarding her with question after question about her classes, if her grades were still up, if she was still hanging out with Fang because he felt she was a ‘bad influence’ and would cause her to slack in her studies. Oh, and was she still skating, was she still doing this and that and, oh god, she was just tired of all the questions!

Aqua slammed the door to her apartment shut, tossing her book bag aside. It landed with a loud _thud_ , undoubtedly making her downstairs neighbor wonder what was happening upstairs. That is, if they were even home or not preoccupied with other things.

She sighed, walking over to her shelf to pick up _Birth by Sleep_ before making her way over to the couch, opening up the book to where she had left off.

“Why can't I just exist in this world? Terra and Ventus could benefit from a female friend, right? And there would be magic and adventures! Traveling to other worlds, maybe even through time!” She closed the book, holding it close to her chest as she moved to lay down. “I wouldn't have to try and be perfect, or have classes. I certainly wouldn't have to deal with Eraqus.”

Her hand drifted up to the necklace still around her neck, her fingers clutching the charm. “I wish. . . That I was there.”

The lights in Aqua’s apartment began to flicker suddenly, causing her to sit up quickly. In the distance, she could hear the booming of thunder, the wind picking up and echoing just out her window. She didn't remember the weather report saying anything about a storm though!

And then her lights went out, plunging her into darkness. Aqua let out a shriek, the book dropping from her hand and landing on the floor.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of pages turning quickly, and then nothing but silence.

***

Aqua groaned, feeling disoriented. What had happened? There was a storm and then her lights went out. Did. . . Did she pass out or something? She didn't _feel_ like she was on her couch, or even the floor for that matter.

She felt something nudging at her before she suddenly found herself lying on her back, her eyes squinting up at the sky.

Hang on, sky? When the hell did she get outside?

“Where. . . ?” She couldn't even finish her question, some kind of weapon directed at her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, unable to believe what she was seeing. This. . . She had only read its description maybe a hundred times over, had seen people draw it, even create it for cosplay.

Void Gear. Someone was holding Void Gear in her face.

Her eyes traveled upward to the person holding the weapon, and Aqua found herself sitting up quickly once she caught sight of a ribbed black and red bodysuit suit and a mask covering the figure’s entire head and face.

Too quickly, it seemed, since now the tip of Void Gear was aimed at her throat.

Did that really matter though? This was all probably just a dream, some sort of lucid fever dream caused by reading her favorite book. Yeah, that's it, she's just dreaming!

There was no way that was actually _Vanitas_ holding _Void Gear_ at her. It was fake!

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” he asked. The mask muffled his voice, but she could still hear him clearly.

“Um. . .” Aqua couldn't even think of an answer, simply staring at Vanitas with an awed expression.

_What the hell was going on?_


End file.
